


he & him

by cyinnamon



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Crack, Hate to Love, M/M, POV Third Person, Short & Sweet, With each other, and they are just happy, hux is a dork, kylo is adorable, really really sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9119539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyinnamon/pseuds/cyinnamon
Summary: (extractions taken from stormtrooper’s fz-8392 diary)





	

12th may  
We have a new general. He’s ginger and his name is Hux. Kylo lost his temper when he found out he was no longer a main commander and he refused to stand near Hux during the encounter. Hux turned his back too.

20th may  
Hux made an edict saying that you had to take off your mask in canteen. Kylo came into canteen in a mask and poured a bowl of milk on Hux’s uniform. In revenge, Hux added a bit of chili into Ren’s rice and now Kylo is spewing out fire.

1st june  
Hux destroyed Kylo’s posters with Kurt Cobain. Kylo tried to hide Hux’s CDs with Hitler’s speeches, but instead he got empaled on potted cactus (named Ribbentropp) and had to go to infirmary. Now he has all his face and hands bandaged.

21st june  
Relief! Hux is going on delegtion. Kylo is on cloud nine. He gave us free evening.

5th september  
Good times are gone. Hux came back. I wonder what he would say on fact that his room was relocated near garbage incinerator and life-size Vader statue appeared in the canteen.

10th september  
Kylo and Hux had a row. Again. Phasma made them apologize and hug each other. While doing it, they were both blushing hard and looked as if they were touching something rotten.

3rd october  
Hux went on diet and started jogging along the corridors in pinky-yellow tracksuits. The other day he met Kylo. I heard that Hux’s look took Ren’s breath away.

5th october  
Giant “HUX IS STUPID” sketch appeared in the bathroom. I was chosen to whip it off. It took me whole evening. I wonder who wrote that.

15th october  
It is said that Hux had ran across Kylo at night while he was looking at the stars. He called Ren “pretentious loser’. Kylo said that he prefers to be pretentious than to have a cactus as the only friend. Hux reminded Kylo that he also doesn’t have any friends. They both came back to their rooms really upset and in tears.

1st november  
It’s peaceful and quiet in Starkiller Base. They don’t talk to each other.  
21st november  
Big fuss about a girl with a power. Hux is acting all sulky. May it be, because he’s jealous(?).

23rd november  
Hux is glad that the girl escaped, but Kylo’s tantrums begin to escalate.

1st december  
Starkiller Base has fallen, but fortunately I got into an emergency ship. Hux and Kylo are here too. Kylo lost in the fight with a girl and now has a cut across the face. Hux brought him here and he’s taking care of him (because of “Snoke’s orders”). He tells him not to think about the girl, that she is stupid and ugly. He tells Kylo that he is ugly too, especially with a scar. Kylo’s answer is always the same: “at least I’m not ginger, you asshole”.

25th december  
Christmas Day, yay! Hux gave Kylo a Vader poster and a pack of gingerbreads today. Everybody was slightly astonished. They both seemed a little bit bashful about it.

27th december  
Kylo said that he actually likes ginger. And maybe he meant “gingerbreads’? Well, never mind. He also tells everyone he’s feeling a bit better. 

30th december  
Tomorrow Kylo is departing. He’s going to end his training with Snoke. During the farewell ceremony he was standing very close to Hux. For a split second I had an impression that they were about to kiss or something. Yeah. But instead they were saying how much they really hate each other, so I probably just made it up, didn’t I?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in English. I'm trying to be as correct as possible, but if you spot any mistakes, feel free to point them. But don't be cruel, I'm just learning :)  
> Anyway, I bet it was fun to read. Writing shorts Kylux cracks is my little guilty pleasure and may happen again.  
> Also, big thanks to my wonderful beta, SANAA. Check her on youtube. She's doing incredible cracks and fanvids (especially if you are in Marvel or Eyewitness fandom).  
> And at last, have a good day, you all!


End file.
